Des jumeaux pour Blaine
by Papillusion
Summary: Evan, le frère jumeau de Sam vient lui rendre visite. Sam en est tout excité jusqu'au moment où son frère "flashe" sur Blaine. Comment Sam va-t-il réagir ? Traduction. Blam!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, voicii une nouvelle traduction de Miss Elenath, ai pas pu résister. courte fanfic en 5 chapitres malgré tout, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira à vous Blamlovers, et toi oui peut-être qui vient sur la pointe des pieds en faisant la moue mais n'est plus qu'à ça de te laisser entrainer du coté du Diable muuahaha**

**on peut dire que l'action se situe pendant la saison 4, quelques temps après que Blaine ait avoué son béguin pour Sam (épisode 17 précisément).**

* * *

**Twins for Blaine :**

« Evan vient me rendre visite la semaine prochaine ! »

Tout en annonçant la bonne nouvelle Sam se plaça à coté de Blaine, qui pour sa part était occupé à prendre des affaires dans son casier. Sam se frotta la paume des mains avec un grand sourire. Il n'avait pas vu son frère jumeau depuis des mois, ça en faisait du temps !

« Oh, fit Blaine. Encore ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « encore », tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ».

« Si Sam, je l'ai déjà rencontré. Le mois dernier... après la fusillade. Il a traîné dans les parages pendant un moment ».

« Oh, mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui. J'étais tellement mal et je ne savais pas quoi faire sans lui alors j'ai essayé comme je pouvais de compenser... Attends, tu penses vraiment que ce n'était pas moi ? » demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils, car pourtant tous les autres lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'ils étaient agacés que Sam prétende être quelqu'un d'autre.

Blaine lui lança un regard que Sam ne parvint pas à interpréter. Un mélange d'ennui et de... pitié ?

« Mec, je ne suis pas fou », dit Sam rapidement.

« Est-ce que « Evan » revient pour une raison particulière ? C'est à cause de Brittany pas vrai ? »

« Blaine, je te jure sur Dieu que j'ai vraiment un frère jumeau ».

« Et si on sortait un peu ce soir, ça te dit ? Je peux annuler mon club de lecture ».

Sam roula des yeux mais acquiesça. Blaine se rendrait de toute façon bientôt compte que Evan était bien réel, et Sam ne disait certainement pas non lorsque Blaine proposait d'annuler un des peut-être mille club auxquels il participait chaque semaine. Il fallait peu de temps à Sam pour se sentir seul et c'est sur que sa récente rupture avec Brittany il y a quelques semaines seulement n'aidait pas.

Mais il n'était plus dévasté par le fait qu'elle l'ait quitté, contrairement à ce qu'avait l'air de penser Blaine.

Certes, c'était pourtant l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Evan avait finalement décidé de venir faire une visite. Jusqu'à présent Sam avait pu se raccrocher à sa petite amie – il n'était simplement pas fait pour vivre seul ok – et à Blaine, que Evan appelait pour plaisanter sa petite amie de substitution. Et peut-être que ce n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité que Sam voulait bien le faire croire lorsqu'il s'en défendait.

La deuxième raison de son arrivée était que leurs parents avaient dernièrement eu les moyens d'offrir quelques plaisirs en plus à leurs enfants (y compris un vol à destination de Lima apparemment). Evan l'avait prévenu qu'il viendrait avec un cadeau de la part de toute sa famille. Sam mourait d'impatience.

* * *

« Non, Sam, arrête ! Si tu avais un frère jumeau pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais parlé de lui avant ? Ou était-il quand ta famille vivait dans l'Ohio ? » répliqua Blaine en secouant la tête.

« On allait ensemble à la même l'école primaire et quand on est passés au collège il a réussi à intégrer Perry High. Tu l'aurais rencontré depuis longtemps déjà si on avait été amis deux ans plus tôt et que tu n'avais pas eu d'yeux uniquement pour Kurt ».

« Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais mentionné ».

Blaine haussa ses sourcils et continua de pétrir la pâte qui deviendrait bientôt du pain. Il était destiné à sa grand-mère, parce que Blaine ne faisait pas seulement partie de quelques 2345 clubs, il était aussi l'être humain le plus généreux qui existait sur cette planète, et Sam pesait ses mots.

Sam s'assit sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, but de son smoothie (la mère de Blaine les faisait elle-même, cette famille était vraiment extra) et regarda son meilleur ami s'activer en cuisine.

« Je l'ai déjà mentionné ».

« Non tu ne l'as pas fait ».

« La majeure partie du temps je disais « mon frère » alors tu as peut-être fini par penser que je voulais parler de Stevie. »

« Hmhm mmm ».

Sam sortit son téléphone, ouvrit le contact de Evan et le tint devant le nez de Blaine qui y jeta un coup d'oeil.

« Oh, Sam, cette histoire va trop loin. Tu as même créé un numéro pour lui ? »

« Mais_ j'ai _un frère – tu sais quoi je l'appelle tout de suite ».

Sam appuya sur la touche Appel. Naturellement Evan ne répondit pas cette fois-là.

« Merde ! »

« Alors... Brittany, c'est bien ça ? dit Blaine. Tu te sens de nouveau triste à cause d'elle ? »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant », lui répondit Sam.

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et regarda fixement les mains de Blaine qui faisaient leur travail, toutes farineuses et désordonnées, les doigts enfoncés profondément dans la pâte.

Ca devait probablement être une bonne méthode pour faire passer sa colère. Par exemple la colère due à un meilleur ami qui s'entêtait à croire que votre frère jumeau n'existait pas.

Sérieusement, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ?

« Est-ce que tu as pensé à la reconquérir ? Tu y avais vraiment mis toute ton énergie à l'époque de Mercedes ».

Sam croisa ses bras et prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Blaine s'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Evan après tout.

« Evidemment que j'y ai pensé. Mais elle m'a laissé tomber pour une fille et elle ne m'a même pas écouté quand je lui ai chanté « How you remind me » de Nickelback devant sa classe ».

« Oh... peut-être que ce n'était pas la chanson qu'il fallait ».

Sam émit un grognement. De voir Brittany avec cette fille qui était dans la même classe d'histoire qu'elle, quelques jours seulement après qu'ils aient rompu, l'avait terriblement fait souffrir. Mais cela s'était vite atténué, en partie grâce au fait que son cerveau avait fini par songer qu'en fin de compte cela n'avait peut-être pas exactement été la meilleure relation dont on puisse rêver.

Elle avait aimé son chat plus fort que lui, et ce n'était même pas une exagération.. Elle lui chantait régulièrement des chansons d'amour et dans ces moments-là Sam s'asseyait à côté d'eux, se demandant au fond de lui s'il était bizarre de penser que ce n'étaient pas comme ça que les choses étaient censées se passer.

* * *

« Non je ne peux pas. Je t'ai dit que Evan arrivait aujourd'hui, rappela Sam le vendredi lorsque Blaine lui proposa de sortir après les cours ».

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel :

« Eh bien tu n'as qu'à l'emmener avec toi ».

« Woah, comme tu y vas, nous devons d'abord avoir une conversation de jumeau à jumeau. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une éternité et la vie sans son jumeau est vraiment quelque chose d'éprouvant ».

« Sam... »

Blaine se rapprocha de Sam qui se tenait devant son casier, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour toi ».

Sam secoua la tête. Cette folie prendrait heureusement fin bientôt.

« Tu peux venir toi un peu plus tard, disons, vers 8h », lança-t-il à Blaine.

Et après cela Sam se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, se sentant excité comme un enfant.

* * *

Quand il arriva à la maison Evan était arrivé et se trouvait dans le séjour, où il discutait avec Burt et Carol les parents d'accueil de Sam.

« Evan ! Tu as l'air en forme ! » dit-il.

Son jumeau portait des lunettes et semblait être allé chez le coiffeur il y a peu de temps, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sam.

Ils se sautèrent dans les bras et montèrent à l'étage. Evan s'était acheté un ordinateur et il montra à Sam les dernières photos de familles.

« Wow. Un ordi portable ».

Evidemment que Sam avait déjà vu des ordinateurs portables avant, mais c'était le genre de luxe que sa famille n'avait pas été en mesure de s'offrir depuis très longtemps..

« Oui, et ça me rappelle que... attends un peu ».

Evan se leva et marcha en direction de sa valise.

« Ne me dis pas que je vais avoir mon propre ordi ?! »

« Punaaise, Sam, mais qui te l'a dit ? C'était supposé être une surprise ! »

La bouche de Sam resta grande ouverte. Evan venait en effet de sortir sous ses yeux un carton qui avait la taille d'un ordinateur portable.

A partir de ce moment Sam en oublia presque qu'il vivait dans l'Ohio, loin de ses proches. Les photos lui donnèrent la sensation qu'il était avec eux et en même temps lui rappelèrent combien ils lui manquaient, les anecdotes que lui racontait Evan étaient si vivantes qu'il finit par avoir envie de rentrer chez lui.

« Tu nous manques à tous, lui dit Evan. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reviens pas ? »

« Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour mes amis et le Glee Club, et puis c'est bientôt les Régionales », répondit Sam.

Il raconta à son frère tout ce qui s'était passé récemment, les coups de feu inclus bien qu'il ait déjà été mis au courant. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé la semaine d'après.

« Ca a été terriblement stressant, et puis je me sentais seul, et j'avais besoin de toi alors j'ai comme qui dirait... ok, promets-moi que tu ne te moqueras pas ».

« Je promets », dit Evan.

Il mit solennellement sa main sur son cœur.

« J'ai quelques fois fait semblant d'être toi ».

Evan acquiesça, et parvint à rester sérieux pendant trois seconde avant que son visage ne se fende d'un sourire :

« Vraiment ? »

« Mec, tu as promis de ne pas rire ! Mais peu importe, maintenant vient le meilleur : Blaine pense que je t'ai inventé ».

« Le gars qui a le béguin pour toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont je suis en train de te parler ».

« Mais il en pince pour toi pas vrai ? »

« Oui... et alors ? »

« Et tu as su résister à son charme ? »

« Evan ! Il pense que tu n'existes pas, tu n'es pas offensé ? Au moins un petit peu ? »

« Boarf ».

Evan haussa les épaules.

« Et puis, qu'un de nous deux soit gay est déjà suffisant », ajouta Sam.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce que ressentait Blaine pour lui. Mais que pouvait-il y faire, il n'envisageait simplement pas les garçons de cette façon, et ne pouvait donc retourner les sentiments de Blaine. Et ça aurait été vraiment injuste de demander de sa part quelques contacts expérimentaux (tout le monde était curieux pas vrai ?) pour ensuite déclarer « hm, nan je n'ai toujours pas envie de sortir avec toi, ciao ! ».

Evan était différent. Il était à peine dans le jardin d'enfants qu'il n'avait déjà d'yeux que pour les garçons. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Sam n'avait jamais prêté d'importance sur qui aimait quel genre de personne ou sur le fait que son meilleur ami était gay. Son frère jumeau l'était lui-même, alors c'étaient juste comme ça que les choses étaient.

La porte sonna.

« Ca doit être Blaine. Il a insisté pour passer ».

« Non, sans blague ? Il est carrément à fond sur toi ».

Sam s'arrêta sur son chemin en direction de la porte et pointa son doigt sur son jumeau :

« Pas un mot, ni aucune insinuation, jeu de mots ou quoique ce soit qui pourrait sortir de ton cerveau déjanté. Je suis bien clair ? »

« Limpide ».

Evan fit un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon, mais Sam lui lança juste un autre regard d'avertissement avant de descendre.

Burt avait déjà fait entrer Blaine et ils étaient en train de discuter de choses très générales comme le football ou bien encore Kurt.

« Hey, Blaine ! » interrompit Sam, dans l'intention de le libérer de ses obligations de politessse.

« Salut Sam ».

« Ok, j'ai compris. Allez vous amuser les jeunes », leur dit Burt en se retirant dans le séjour.

Sam ne sut pas pourquoi Blaine rougit et ne lui demanda pas pourquoi, il était trop excité. Blaine allait rencontrer Evan maintenant, enfin !

« Allez, allez, vite Evan meurt d'envie de te voir ! »

Sam attrapa la main de Blaine et l'entraîna à l'étage du dessus.

Une fois en haut Sam pénétra comme une bombe dans la chambre, laissant un Blaine légèrement moins enthousiaste le suivre.

« Evan, il est là ! » appela Sam en cherchant autour de lui.

Son frère était nulle part.

« Oh allez arrête ce n'est PAS drôle ! »

Blaine s'assit sur le lit, avec un regard très sceptique porté sur la valise qui était toujours ouverte au sol.

« Sam il faut _vraiment_ qu'on parle »

« Evan, je jure que si tu ne sors pas... »

Sam serra ses poings. Ce n'était pas amusant du tout. Ca aurait pu l'être dans une autre situation et un autre contexte, mais la façon dont Blaine le regardait à présent, tellement plein de pitié... c'était juste insupportable. Il n'était _pas_ un malade mental !

« Je suis dans le placard ! Haha ! Non, je plaisante bien sur, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été ».

Evan jaillit de derrière la porte de la chambre, levant ses mains dans les airs et s'exclamant « Tadaaa ! »

« Vraiment pas drôle » répéta Sam renfrogné.

Le visage de Blaine vira aussi blanc que celui d'un fantôme, il regarda Evan et Sam, puis Evan encore.

Sam attendit une réaction, mais aucune ne vint.

« Hm, donc oui. Evan, voici Blaine », dit-il.

« Que », put seulement balbutier Blaine, alors qu'Evan lui serrait la main.

« Blaine, je te présente Evan. Mon frère jumeau ».

Sam donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Blaine pour le faire revenir parmi eux.

« Non. Non, je dois forcément être en train de rêver ».

« Mec, alors comme ça tu pensais _vraiment _que je n'existais pas ? » dit Evan.

« Et voilà mon prétendu meilleur ami », soupira Sam.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais célibataire ? »

Sam tapa Evan sur le torse.

« Encore une fois, c'est pas drôle. Regarde-le... Blaine, est-ce que tu veux de l'eau ? »

« Qui a dit que je plaisantais », glissa Evan à Sam alors qu'il allait chercher une bouteille d'eau dans son sac.

Le temps qu'il la donne à Blaine le garçon avait un peu repris des couleurs et était à nouveau en mesure de parler :

« Woah, Sam, comment dire... je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru mais... »

« C'est le nom n'est-ce pas ? demanda Evan. Je déteste mes parents pour ça ».

Blaine acquiesça lentement. Il but de l'eau, et ses yeux continuaient d'aller et venir régulièrement d'un jumeau à l'autre.

Sam décida d'encore lui laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre. Il se tourna vers Evan et marmonna :

« Nous parlerons de ton besoin de toujours tout foutre en l'air dans ma vie plus tard ».

« Cool. Alors on peut parler maintenant d'à quel point ton meilleur ami est _sexy. _Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? » chuchota Evan.

Sam lança un rapide coup d'oeil à Blaine et entraîna son frère loin de lui, baissant sa voix jusqu'au strict minimum :

« Tu ne vas pas jeter ton dévolu sur Blaine. Je te l'interdis ».

« Uhuh, tu me _l'interdis _? »

« Oui ».

Sam croisa les bras. Evan fit tressauter ses sourcil et susurra le mot « jaloux ? » qui fit inspirer Sam pronfondément, et le fit réaliser qu'il avait un peu un comportement étrange. Un comportement jaloux en fait. Mais il avait ses raisons. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque d'autre ait l'attention de Blaine tout simplement parce que... eh bien, il était supposé être le seul pour qui Blaine craquait.

Mais cela ne justifiait rien, il est vrai.

« Bon, ok alors, finit-il par dire. Tu seras son Sam de remplacement, mais j'imagine que c'était déjà ce que tu avais l'intention de faire de toute façon ».

« Il a enfin une chance de laisser libre-court à toutes ses pulsions refoulées, qui ne bondirait pas là-dessus ? »

Sam fit la grimace, mais Evan ne le vit pas car il avait déjà quitté leur espace d'échange à voix basses et se dirigeait tout droit vers Blaine, qui avait bu toute l'eau qu'on lui avait donné. Il s'assit sur le lit – proche – et fixa ses yeux sur lui.

« J'ai discuté avec Sam et il n'est pas partant pour un threesome. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait que nous deux ».

Le visage de Blaine devint aussi rouge que s'il avait attrapé un coup de soleil. Sam décida d'ignorer la drague inappropriée et grossière de son jumeau et vint se placer devant eux.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui Blaine, les interrompit-il. Tu veux voir des photos de ma famillle ? ».

« Oh, c'est ça oui, des enfants et des vieilles personnes, comme s'il était intéressé par ça », dit Evan.

Sam lui lança un regard noir. Il commençait à se demander si la venue d'Evan était une bonne idée étant donné qu'il réduisait en miette tout ce que Sam possédait, et oui, cela incluait Blaine qui devait voir ses photos de famille.

« Je... je... »

Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge, les joues seulement un peu roses à présent.

« Je veux veux voir les photos ».

Après une heure et demi de visionnage de photos Evan se rendit à la salle de bain et Sam en profita pour rapidement s'excuser auprès de Blaine.

« Je suis tellement désolé ! Je l'ai mis au courant pour ton béguin pour moi, je n'aurais pas du, et il... il est un peu sans limites parfois ».

« Est-ce qu'il est gay ? »

« Eh bien, oui » répondit Sam, se sentant confus par cette question.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte puis se pencha vers Blaine pour lui dire à voix basse : « Tu ne ferais rien avec lui, pas vrai ? ».

Blaine s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge plusieurs fois. Il remua la tête, haussa ses épaules. Puis il coula un regard précautionneux vers Sam :

« Ca te dérangerait ? »

Sam se mordit la lèvre. Il se rassit droit. La déception se dispersant dans ses entrailles comme une injection douloureuse. Il avait pensé que Blaine n'aurait d'intérêt que pour lui, pas pour son frère jumeau. Oui ils se ressemblaient physiquement peut-être, mais ils étaient différents. Tellement différents. Est-ce que ça ne comptait pas pour Blaine ? Ou peut-être sinon qu'il ne craquait pas _réellement _pour Sam, seulement pour cette présence masculine qui était en permanence autour de lui.

« Non, prononça-t-il alors, parce que c'était manifestement ce que Blaine avait envie d'entendre. Fais ce que tu as à faire ».

Si le coeur vous en dit n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui fait plaisir of course ! (vous imaginez Sam en double dans une même pièce, mon dieu, je défaille je crois, je suis béate d'admiration pour cette idée c'est pour cela que j'ai arrêté mon choix sur cette histoire en parti)


	2. Chapter 2

(j'essaie vraiment vraiment de m'améliorer niveau anglicismes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !)

* * *

« Je suis de retour ! Je vous ai manqués ? Eh oh tout le monde ! »

Evan sauta sur le coté du lit où Blaine se trouvait et il recommença ses blagues de drague sans aucune subtilité, et Blaine y succcomba complètement, il y plongea même. Il rit et de manière joueuse lui donna une tape dans le bras. C'était infernal. Après un moment à prendre sur lui Sam ne put plus supporter leur attitude. Il se leva et à son tour se rendit à la salle de bain.

Une fois enfermé à l'intérieur il parvint à se calmer. Bon sang, il savait bien pourtant comment Evan était avec les garçons. Si Blaine souhaitait se mettre à flirter de la sorte c'était sa décision. Sam ne l'avait jamais vu avec un autre garçon que Kurt, c'était surement ça qui faisait que quelque chose clochait. Mais oui ! Dans son esprit Blaine appartenait exclusivement à Kurt. Certes Sam savait que les deux garçons n'étaient plus ensemble et que Kurt sortait à présent avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé à réfléchir là-dessus. Il restait des images d'eux deux gravées dans sa mémoire et cela expliquait tout.

Ce serait pas si mal en fin de compte, que Blaine se mette lui aussi à fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre.

Oui, conclut Sam.

Il sortit de la salle de bain. Mais alors qu'il était dans le couloir et approchait de la porte de sa chambre il entendit Blaine glousser. Attendez une minute. Oui. C'était les « gloussements-Kurt ». Et il y avait Evan, qui ne parlait pas. C'était plus qu'étrange, cela n'arrivait presque jamais, sauf lorsque...

Sam, sur la pointe des pieds, se rapprocha et silencieusement passa sa tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Il avait deviné juste les deux garçons étaient allongés sur le lit, et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Blaine reposait à moitié sur Evan dont une des mains était descendue sur la partie basse de son corps. Wow, cela avait été rapide. A quel point Blaine était-il désespéré ?

Sam n'avait pas pris le temps de trop y penser mais il était possible qu'en réalité il le soit bel et bien. Désespéré. Sa relation avec Kurt était finie depuis longtemps et cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était forcé de refouler son béguin pour Sam. Un autre mois était déjà passé depuis que Sam lui avait révélé qu'il avait tout compris. Blaine se comportait toujours en parfait gentleman, bien sur, mais cela devaitt forcément être difficile à vivre pour lui parfois, le fait qu'ils se cotoient à longueur de temps et que Sam lui... eh bien, n'émettait aucune objection à ce qu'ils se touchent, ou passent du temps seul à seul . Peut-être aurait-il du... ?

Blaine gloussa encore, et c'est à ce moment qu'il prononça son prénom. « Sam ». Il n'avait pas rêvé. Ce n'était pas celui d'Evan. Sam instinctivement recula dans le couloir et se convrit la bouche avec ses deux mains.

Mais malheureusement l'image de Evan et Blaine ne voulut pas disparaître. A quoi cela aurait-il ressemblé... si Sam avait choisi d'embrasser Blaine, comme son frère le faisait à présent ? Dieu seul savait combien Blaine lui aurait dit oui facilement. Ou bien s'il était si rapide avec Evan c'était justement parce qu'il était Evan, et non Sam, et qu'ils ne mettaient aucune amitié en danger en agissant ainsi ?

Sam ferma les yeux et se sentit douloureusement envahir par le regret. Le regret que Blaine ait craqué pour lui. Regret d'avoir laissé tomber son meilleur ami. Regret d'avoir secrètement envie de savoir quel effet cela ferait d'embrasser Blaine, d'un point de vue strictement physique.

D'habitude les garçons étaient le domaine de Evan. Sam avait choisi les filles. Cela n'avait jamais été une décision consciente mais juste ainsi que les choses étaient. Aujourd'hui Sam ne saurait même pas dire s'il se serait montré plus curieux avec les garçons, si depuis le début Evan n'avait pas complètement monopolisé le terrain. Ca ne l'empêchait pas toutefois de se sentir un peu curieux, forcément, comme l'était n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. Comment ne pas y songer quand votre meilleur ami vous regardait rêveusement à tellement d'occasions ?

Mais c'était aussi ça le problème. Son _meilleur ami_. Sam ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait faire du mal à Blaine. Alors il avait dévelopé une technique qui consistait à chasser toute curiosité, et il agissait simplement de manière normale en laissant se faire les choses, comme si de rien n'était...

Sam sortit de ses pensées et se reconcentra sur la porte, toujours à moitié close. Evan parlait, à voix trop basse pour que ce soit intelligible mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il sache qu'il pouvait maintenant entrer. Alors il le fit.

Le visage de Blaine était encore un peu rouge. Mis à part cela il n'y avait aucun indice laissant sous-entendre ce qui s'était passé Lui et Evan étaient assis et regardaient attentivement l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Sam s'assit à côté de Blaine. Il se racla la gorge.

« Alors... vous avez vu des bellles photos ? »

« Hm, oui, tout à fait », bafouilla Blaine.

Sam releva son regard afin de croiser celui d'Evan, et il sut immédiatement qu'il savait. Il haussa les épaules en un sileucieux « peu importe » et Evan sourit joyeusement. Peut-être en tant que « Merci » ou alors pour lui dire « Blaine embrasse super bien !». Sam ne tenait pas à savoir.

« Bien ! C'est parti pour vendredi soir. Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ? Une sortie avec vos amis ? Vous faites quoi tous les deux en temps normal le week-end ? » demanda Evan en fermant l'ordinateur.

Sam caressait d'un air absent le sien, qui était posé sur son oreiller.

« Euh... on ne sort pas très souvent », expliqua-t-il évasivement.

« Oui, on aime bien rester chez nous et regarder des films », ajouta Blaine.

« Qui c'est « on » ? Vous voulez dire que tous les deux ? »

Sam échangea un rapide regard avec Blaine, qui acquiesça en direction de Evan. Celui-ci leva ses sourcils l'air de dire « _tiens tiens_» et Sam haussa encore discrètement les épaules. Qu'importe à partir de maintenant ce que venait à croire son frère et son cerveau tordu, ce n'était pas vrai.

« Moins il y a de gens et plus c'est silencieux, renchérit Blaine, ne réalisant pas la communication silencieuse des jumeaux. Après une semaine de cours mouvementée j'apprécie vraiment de passer un peu de temps au calme ».

« Et bien, pas ce soir ! Pas ce soir ! Nous sortons ! s'exclama Evan qui fit claquer ses mains et se leva d'un bond. Tu veux me présenter à tes amis qui pensent que je n'existe pas, pas vrai ? »

« Oui... » dit Sam d'un ton hésitant.

« Eh bien sors ton portable et demande où la fête a lieu ce soir ! »

Toujours réticent Sam s'exécuta. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Blaine et Evan tout en envoyant un texto à Ryder. Ryder n'était jamais au courant de rien de toute manière, alors il lui répondrait qu'il n'y avait rien au programme ce soir et si le sort était en sa faveur ils n'auraient pas à sortir.

Lorsque Sam releva la tête la fois suivante Evan était de nouveau assis sur le lit et disait des mots doux à Blaine, un bras passé autour de son épaule. Mais à cet instant Blaine rencontra le regard de Sam et il s'écarta en piquant un fard (sérieusement Sam ne l'avait jamais vu autant rougir de sa vie, est-ce qu'il était malade ?).

« Hey, pas de malaise. Sam n'a aucun problème avec deux gars qui flirtent. Il m'a vu faire toute mon enfance et ma jeunesse ».

« Et je suis encore traumatisé », répliqua Sam.

« Je... je », commença Blaine avant de fermer sa bouche.

Il adressa un regard d'excuse à Sam.

« C'était une blague. Ca ne me dérange pas », s'empressa de corriger Sam, ne désirant pas que son meilleur ami en déduise que les choses gays le faisaient flipper.

Son téléphone vibra et Sam fut content d'avoir à se concentrer sur autre chose.

**« Sammy jaky & marley son la est-ce que vou et blainey venai aussi ? »**

**« Est-ce que t'es bourré » **lui répondit Sam.

**« kommen tu l as su »**

**« Tu me déçois » **écrivit Sam, seulement parce que c'était Ryder et que Ryder n'était jamais offensé par rien.

Qunize minutes plus tard ils se tenaient devant la maison de Ryder. Evan insista pour qu'ils fassent une autre farce de jumeaux et il voulut se cacher derrière la porte.

« C'est alors que lui vint une autre idée ».

« Non, tu sais quoi, _tu _te caches ! Sam tu me dois bien ça ! »

« Quoi ? Je ne te dois rien du tout ! »

« Si tu as une dette ! Noël dernier je n'ai rien dit à maman pour ton mariage avec ta petite amie ».

« Oh ! Mais... c'était il y a une éternité », dit Sam d'un ton bougon.

Mais il s'éclipsa sur le côté et se cacha derrière un buisson. Il regarda Evan sonner à la porte depuis sa cachette. Son jumeau laissa son bras entourer la taille de Blaine et il lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de – !

La porte s'ouvrit en grand juste au moment où Blaine se laissait plus aller contre Evan et gloussait (« Kurt-gloussements » putain).

« O-M-G ! Vous avez finalement craqué ! Je le savais, je le savais, Sam, je savais que tu avais ça en toi ! »

L'écho de la voix surexcitée de Ryder se répercutait dans toute la rue.

« Et toutes ces cachotteries que vous faisiez, hm nan, c'était trop évident. On le savait ! Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Au moins deux mois pas vrai ? ».

C'en était assez. Sam se leva et surgit devant Blaine et son frère, faisant face à Ryder.

_« Excuse-moi _? _Qu'est-ce _que tu savais? Je ne suis pas gay, du tout ! »

Ryder s'interrompit dans son délire et tout d'un coup il devint pâle. Derrière lui apparut Marley, sans doute alertée par ses cris.

« Oh, salut Sam et – qui est-ce ? »

« Oui oui, c'est Evan, mon frère jumeau », dit Sam en faisant un geste vers lui, écourtant les présentations. Il fit son chemin dans la maison sans regarder Ryder. Pourquoi avait-il été si convaincu que lui et Blaine formaient en couple, depuis des_ mois _? A quoi diable pouvait-il penser lorsqu'il était avec eux en cours dans la journée ?

Jake, Unique et son petit ami (d'après la façon dont il était assis parmi eux avec un bras passé autour d'elle) étaient dans le séjour. Sam fit un rapide bonjour général et alla se prendre un gobelet rouge. Il avait besoin de boire.

* * *

« Tu as un putain de frère jumeau », dit encore Ryder, pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois de la soirée.

« Meec, je le sais, je suis né avec lui je te rappelle. Malheureusement en deuxième », grimaça Sam.

Lui et Ryder, la dernière personne ayant un peu de bon sens ici après que Sam l'ait pardonné pour ses commentaires déplacés (ça il l'avait fait après son troisième verre de ponche) avaient trouvé refuge dans la cuisine. Sam redoutait un peu de retourner dans le séjour. Evan et Blaine devenaient de plus en plus à mesure que la soirée s'avançait et ils atteindraient bientôt le point où cela deviendrait intolérable.

C'était tout simplement affreux. Sam n'aurait jamais du permettre que cela arrive.

« Et il veut se faire Blaine. Putain. Blaine ne doit plus toucher terre... » songea tout haut Ryder.

Il regarda Sam, l'air curieux : « Tu n'es pas jaloux ? »

« Mec ! Pour la centième fois je te répète : je ne suis pas gay. Je n'ai pa envie de baiser avec Blaine. Et puis d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu ne faisais que crier « j'le savais j'le savais ! » lorsque tu les as vus avec Evan ».

« Euh ». Ryder but une longue gorgée de son verre, qui eut le don de rendre Sam suspicieux. Il rota et haussa les épaules :

« Tout le monde sait que Blaine t'aime bien. Et toi tu ne le rejettes pas. Tu l'encourages plutôt ».

« Je – quoi ? ».

« Quand il reste près de toi tu ne le repousses pas. C'est comme... »

Ryder se rapprocha de Sam et envahit sciemment son espace vital. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres et Sam pouvant sentir son haleine chargée d'alcool. Instinctivement il le fit s'écarter un peu.

« Tu ne peux pas me le dire d'ici ? »

Mais Ryder se mit à sourire :

« Tu vois ? C'est un réflexe normal. Si Blaine était venu vers toi comme je l'ai fait tu aurais passé tes bras autour de lui et l'aurais rapproché de toi. C'est ce que tu fais tout le temps".

« Eh bien, Blaine est mon _meilleur _ami. Toi tu es mon ami seulement, c'est pas pareil ».

« Vous avez aussi d'assez longs et intenses échanges de regard. Parfois on a l'impression de ne plus exister lorsqu'on se trouve à côté de vous. Et vous passez toujours vos soirées du weekend ensemble, que ce soit avec ou sans nous. Personne ne demande plus « est-ce que Sam vient ? » ce sera« est-ce que Sam et Blaine seront là ?». Comme si vous formiez un couple », expliqua Ryder avant d'hausser les épaules.

Sam se mordit la lèvre. En colère il remua la tête .

« Qui c'est ce « on » ? Qui pense ça aussi ? »

« Eh bien, principalement Jake et Marley... »

« Idiots », pesta Sam.

Il prit une gorgée de son verre.

« Oh allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'es jamais demandé quel effet ça ferait d'embrasser un garçon, tout le monde se l'est déjà demandé ».

« Oh vraiment ? Et qui voudrais-_tu _embrasser ? Jake peut-être ? »

Ryder but à son gobelet, encore. Plus la gorgée s'éternisait et plus les yeux de Sam devinrent ronds.

« Impossible ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Ne lui dis pas, ne lui répète jamais ! »

Ryder leva un doigt sous le nez de Sam. Bizarrement cela le fit rire. Il se sentait immensément soulagé. Alors _c'était _normal !

« Ok c'est promis. Et oui, oui c'est vrai que je me demande souvent ce que ça ferait. Mais ce n'est pas pas trop important finalement. Parce que jamais je pourrais faire ça à Blaine, je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine ».

« Sauf que tu te mets des barrières, et ça ça le fait souffrir ».

« Non. Mettre des barrières sert à le protéger, parce que je sais que je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer en retour ».

« Sauf que c'est déjà le cas ».

Sam rit de bon cœur et secoua la tête. Sur ce point Ryder avait tort. Tellement tort.

« Est-ce qu'on retourne voir nos amis ou bien ? » demanda Ryder.

Sam secoua la tête :

« Pas si Evan et Blaine continuent ».

« Oh, tu t'habitueras à ça, tu sais ».

Ryder porta son verra à sa bouche, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Bien que Sam ait un peu bu il pouvait toujours penser et parvenir à certaines conclusions.

« Ryder ? Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as du t'habituer à quelqu'un qui embrasse quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? »

« Mh. Peut-être », marmonna Ryder.

Sam essaya de ne pas le regarder fixement, mais clairement il échoua.

« Tu es sérieux ? Est-ce que c'est, toujours de Jake dont on parle ? »

« Ne lui dis pas », fut l'unique réponse de Ryder.

Avec empathie Sam posa une main sur son épaule, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Il voulut demander quand est-ce que Ryder l'avait réalisé, quand cela avait commencé, est-ce qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour Marley tout ce temps ? Mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche.

« Je ne le savais pas », dit-il à la place.

« C'est pour ça que toi et Blaine vous devez marcher, geignit Ryder. Que le béguin d'un de nous deux au moins mène à quelque chose ! »

« Ryder, j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Blaine ! Tout ce que j'ai dit c'était seulement sur le fait d'embrasser un autre garçon ».

Ryder le regarda d'un air peu convaincu, et Sam se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

« Je pourrais tout aussi bien t'embrasser toi. Et puis là on ne ferait de mal à personne pas vrai ? »

« Tu serais très déçu je ne suis pas Blaine ».

Sam rit. Tout ça était tellement ridicule. Pourquoi Ryder était-il si persuadé que Sam en pinçait pour Blaine ? Juste parce que _il _craquait pour son meilleur ami et ne pouvait pas lui révéler ?

Afin de lui prouver qu'il avait tout faux Sam posa avec détermination son verre sur le plan de travail, et se dirigea vers lui sans réfléchir. Et oui, on pouvait indubitablement mettre ses actes su le compte de l'alcool qui encore une fois faisait ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : rendre les choses sans dessus-dessous.

Les lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, chaudes et humides. Sam sentit le goût de sucre à la franboise du ponche et une saveur plus générale de garçon. C'est que, embrasser les filles étaient toujours dans une douceur écoeurante, même sans boisson arômatisée aidant. Ryder était le mâle, il avait plus le goût de cèdre, c'était étrange, réellement.


	3. Chapter 3

c'est parti c'est parti, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours

je rappelle que le contexte est celui de la saison 4 !

* * *

« Je suis désolé », dit Sam en se retirant.

Ryder acquiesça les yeux fermés.

« Maintenant tu dois embrasser Blaine. Pour voir la différence quand il y a de l'amour ».

Sam s'appuya contre le meuble de cuisine, son verre à nouveau en main, le regard fixé sur la porte. Ses lèvres picotaient. Maintenant ça y est, il y était il avait embrassé un garçon. Pourquoi dans ce cas n'était-il pas satisfait ? Eh bien, c'était évident, parce qu'il n'était pas gay !

« Et je sais comment tu peux faire sans avoir à risquer votre amitié », continua Ryder.

« Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? Je viens juste de me servir de toi ».

« Oh, ça ! »

Ryder fit un geste de la main comme s'il chassait quelque chose sans importance.

« Au moins j'aurai eu un peu _d'action_, ce soir, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? »

Il força un sourire.

Sam but encore à son verre. En étant honnête avec lui-même, est-ce qu'il serait prêt à embrasser Blaine s'il y avait moyen que ça ne soit pas douloureux pour lui peu importe son verdict final ?

Putain, mais oui.

Tout d'un coup Sam ne voulait rien faire d'autre. Un baiser, seulement un petit baiser, bon sang, pourquoi Evan était-il le seul à tout obtenir quand Sam était à la base celui qui en donnait _envie_ à Blaine ?

« Tout d'abord il nous faut couper tes cheveux ».

« Pardon ? »

Ryder leva ses mains vers les cheveux de Sam et avec légèreté il y passa ses doigts. Ca chatouillait un peu. Il était conscient du fait ils étaient vraiment devenus longs.

« Evan a les cheveux courts. Si tu veux que Blaine pense que tu es Evan tu es obligé de passer par là ».

« Non je ne veux pas – ce serait mentir. Non, je ne veux pas mentir à Blaine pour lui voler un baiser ».

« Si tu l'embrasses alors que tu es toi et après coup ne souhaite rien de plus là tu le blesseras ».

Sam mordit sa lèvre. Mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée ?

Putain mais oui.

Ok, peut-être que non mais l'alcool, lui, disait oui, et Sam n'avait pas envie d'écouter sa raison pour le moment. Il monta à l'étage accompagné de Ryder, et les deux garçons se rendirent dans une salle de bain où ils trouvèrent une tondeuse électrique.

A peine deux minutes plus tard ses cheveux étaient tombés dans l'évier, et son reflet dans le miroir (pas Evan) ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son frère jumeau (Evan ha!) sans ses lunettes.

Ce qui n'était pas un problème en soi puisqu'il arrivait assez souvent qu'Evan retire ses lunettes. Quand il embrassait quelqu'un avec la langue par exemple, ou qu'il était fatigué et devenait tout sensible du nez.

« Il reste une dernière chose. Il faut que tu t'occupes d'Evan et le distraie », dit Sam à Ryder qui avait commencé à examiner ses propres cheveux dans la glace.

Sam s'empressa de mettre la tondeuse hors de sa portée et le poussa hors de la salle de bain.

« Oh ! Je pourrais l'utiliser pour montrer à Jake que je suis intéressé par les garçons ! Il ne peut pas embrasser si mal que toi ».

« Mec, non, non ! »

Sam s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers et se tourna vers Ryder.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense qu'Evan n'est ici que pour faire sa place au milieu de mes amis ? »

« Euh... parce que c'est le cas ? »

Ryder ne montrait pas de trace de regret, et Sam soupira.

« Oui, j'imagine que oui. Embrasser mes amis a toujours été son but dans la vie. Oh une dernière chose : je n'embrasse pas mal, c'est pas vrai. C'est juste que je ne t'apprécie pas de cette façon ».

Ils entrèrent dans le séjour. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Sam. Apparemment ils n'y avaient jamais trop prêté attention avant, ou alors ils s'étaient faits à cette coiffure parce que Evan était resté parmi eux toute la soirée. Va savoir. Marley lui lança un regard interrogateur néanmoins, mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien être parce qu'elle s'était demandé où lui et Ryder avaient disparu ces dernières trente minutes. Sam s'assit à côté de Evan et le regarda. Dieu soit loué il n'y avait pour le moment pas de pelotage en cours avec Blaine, assis à la gauche de Evan. Mais ça ne l'empêchait d'avoir un bras passé autour de lui.

Blaine se pencha vers l'avant et observa les cheveux de Sam tandis que Evan les ébourriffait en passant sa main dedans.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir petit frère ? »

« J'ai perdu un pari », se justifia Sam.

« Quel genre de pari ? »

« Le genre dont tu ne veux pas en entendre parler ».

Evan regarda Sam comme s'il avait tout compris, et savait son plan de A à Z. Mais c'était impossible, il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison de virer à la paranoïa de jumeaux pas vrai ?

Une heure était passée, et Sam se trouvait toujours assis au même endroit. Il ne pensait plus que son plan soit une bonne idée. Peut-être y avait-il un lien avec le fait qu'il ait arrêté de boire. Il s'était au début senti nerveux de la façon dont tourneraient les événements, mais maintenant c'était différent et il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, celle de tout arrêter. Il guettait Ryder en attendant de pouvoir lui faire un clin d'oeil pour qu'il comprenne qu'ils devaient aller se concerter dans la cuisine, mais celui-ci ne quittait pas Evan des yeux.

Après s'être inquiété de si Ryder était en train de se mettre à en pincer pour son frère Sam se leva.

« Ryder, il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine ».

« Cool ! »

Ryder brandit ses deux pouces en l'air puis retourna à son occupation favorite.

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Oh... non... je suis fatigué ».

Bien qu'il n'en ait plus eu tellement l'air lorsque Evan se leva et tira Sam par la main Ryder ne retira pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sam dégagea sa main. Il n'était plus un bébé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son frère se montre aussi embarrassant ? Il entra la premier dans la cuisine et Evan l'y suivit.

« Ok, maintenant tu vas me raconter tout ce qui se passe. C'est quoi ça ? » dit-il en montrant la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Sam.

« Rien du tout ».

« Tu as fait une crise pour qu'on arrête de porter les mêmes habits quand on avait six ans et maitenant tu t'arranges pour que tes cheveux soient comme les miens ? »

« Ok, écoute... j'avais quelque chose en tête c'est vrai, mais j'ai abandonné mon plan. Je te dirai tout quand on sera à la maison d'accord ? Je préfère pas ici ».

Evan retira ses lunettes et obligea Sam à se rapprocher. Un clignement d'oeil plus tard les lunettes se trouvaient sur son nez et le firent tout voir un peu flou. Evan arrangea ses cheveux pour y remettre un peu d'ordre, et Sam le laissa faire. Apparemment les gens aimaient bien ses cheveux ce soir.

« Est-ce qu'on échange de rôle? » murmura Evan.

Sam libéra sa tête de ses mains et répondant à une impulsion soudaine il serra son frère dans ses bras, en laissant son menton s'appuyer sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas penser à des choses aussi compliquées que Blaine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvat pas simplement vivre et se sentir en paix ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours aussi loin de moi ? » s'entendit-il demander.

« Ca te fait plaisir alors que je vienne te voir ? dit Evan. Aujourd'hui on aurait dit que non ».

« C'est que, tu me voles mon Blaine ».

« Je sais, dit Evan doucement. Je sais ».

Un moment passa dans le silence. Puis ils entendirent des pas venir et à contrecoeur Sam dut s'écarter de son frère.

« Oh, pardon, on ne voulait pas vous interrompre », s'excusa Ryder.

Blaine était à coté de lui, et bien qu'il ne souriait pas il avait l'air aussi content et réjoui qu'un petit chiot bien nourri.

« Y a pas de mal. J'aurai Evan pour moi toute la semaine de toute façon », répondit Evan.

Sam le regarda sans comprendre. Depuis quand il ne se souvenait plus de qui il était ? Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un clin d'oeil avant que Evan ne se dirige naturellement vers Ryder. Il s'adressa à lui comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date tout en le guidant hors de la pièce.

Sam resta seul avec Blaine. Il se souvint alors qu'il portait toujours les lunettes de Evan. Etant donné que son jumeau venait de l'appeler par son propre nom Blaine pensait surement qu'il était Evan à présent. Cela explique pourquoi il émit un petit rire façon « Kurt-gloussement » lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui, et pourquoi il mit ses mains sur son torse comme si c'était leur routine de tous les jours.

Sam réagit par réflexe. Ses mains se posèrent sur la taille de Blaine et le rapprochèrent plus encore. Son corps était agréablement chaud. Et très confortable sous ses doigts. Sans compter qu'il n'y avait pas de sensation d'étrangeté. La situation aurait-elle du lui paraître étrange ? Il se sentait bien comme s'il était chez lui et plein d'autres clichés similaires. Sam imagina que c'était parce qu'ils s'étaient déjà touchés avant. Pas sexuellement cela va sans dire, mais un contact physique était toujours agréable. Sam était tactile sans s'en rendre compte la plupart du temps.

« C'est tellement bizarre, dit Blaine. Et je sais que je ne devrais pas y prendre autant de plaisir. Mais Sam... »

Il soupira.

« C'est ok », répondit Sam, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre et n'avait pas nécessairement envie de parler de lui maintenant.

Comment faisait Evan ? Comment rassemblait-il le courage d'embrasser Blaine ? Maintenant que Sam en avait l'occasion son corps était incapable de faire un geste. Sa réaction habituelle qui était de refouler ne voulait pas partir, pas encore.

Blaine avait sa tête contre son torse, et il entoura son cou avec ses mains pour l'enlacer plus étroitement. Oh, oui, c'était une bonne première étape pas vrai ? Plus audacieux que la normale mais sans franchir de limites trop dangereuses. Ses mains sur la taille de Blaine étaient moites. Sam sentit un doigt se promener doucement sur sa chemise.

« J'aurais juré que Sam portait ça aujourd'hui ».

« Oh, tu sais comment c'est avec les jumeaux ! », dit Sam, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il entendait par là.

Est-ce que les jumeaux avaient pour habitude d'échanger magiquement leurs habits dans la journée ? Evan et lui ne faisaient pas ça en tout cas.

« Oui », gloussa Blaine (oh mon dieu, peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi intelligent que Sam l'avait cru).

Il leva les yeux. Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent Sam s'attendit au fond de lui à ce que contre toute raison Blaine le reconnaise, peut-être qu'il lise à travers lui et d'un coup s'exclame « eh, mais c'est toi ! ». Parce que tout était exactement comme les autres jours où ils étaient ensemble, Sam ne se sentait pas différent. Exceptée la petite étincelle qui lui chatouillait le ventre.

Mais Blaine ne dit rien. Leurs visages s'approchèrent, peu à peu, et l'instant d'après Sam sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes. Douces. Sam se libéra de sa raideur, et commença à retourner le baiser. Il aimait le goût qu'avait Blaine, même le ponche à la framboise sur ses lèvres était bon. Et l'embrasser était comme de goûter à un fruit défendu. Peut-être que c'était parce que Blaine croyait que Sam était Evan, mais c'était aussi cela qui donnait à Sam le courage de s'abandonner, de chérir l'instant présent et de ne pas se sentir gêné quand l'intensité du baiser traversa littéralement son corps, le faisant délicieusement frissonner.

Blaine... Ce n'étaient plus les gloussements autrefois destinés à Kurt. Il fit ce son, il gémit pour Sam tout en passant ses mains sur son dos. Sam fondait sous la caresse. Oh misère.

« Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? » murmura Blaine.

« Quoi ? »

Sam traçait le contour de ses lèvres. Etre Evan était cool. Toucher Blaine était tellement... génial. Il était doux, sentait la framboise et l'après-rasage, et son corps s'accordait parfaitement à celui de Sam.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Sam ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? »

Sam ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. La jambe de Blaine était pressée contre son entrejambe, où la chaleur était devenue brulante, et on ne pouvait certainement plus parler de douceur. Et ces lèvres, oh, elles l'incitèrent à passer sa langue entre elles et... oh... parties.

Pourquoi ?

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop tôt pour savoir si ça marche ou pas ? ».

« Quoi ? »

Sam recula sa tête, il ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda directement dans ceux de Blaine. Leur pupille était dilatée. Il pensait qu'il était en train d'embrasser Evan, et il aimait ça. Beurk.

Mais Sam aussi était dégoutant. Il venait de mentir à son ami dans le seul but de pouvoir l'embrasser. Non, non !

Il se libéra de tout contact et quitta en trombe la cuisine, ravalant l'excitation que la situation avait fait monter en lui.

Tout en marchant il retira les lunettes de son visage. Mieux valait partir. S'ils rééchangeaient de place maintenant Blaine le saurait parce qu'il avait remarqué la chemise, et s'il continuait de faire passer pour Evan il continuerait de mentir.

De plus Evan était assis sur les marches à embrasser passionément Ryder, et Sam ne tenait sincèrement pas à ce que Blaine croie que c'était lui.

« On s'en va ! Allez viens ! » Sam tira Evan loin du garçon aux cheveux châtain qui lui fit un signe de « appelle-moi ».

« Et toi, arrête de faire tomber tous mes amis amoureux de toi ! » dit Sam une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

Evan lissa sa chemise et remit ses lunettes.

« On ne devrait pas attendre Blaine ? »

« Non ! Il comprendra ».

« Alors tu l'as embrassé ? Comment c'était ? »

Evan sourit franchement, et Sam se demanda si lui aussi pouvait avoir un sourire aussi lumineux.

« Je te le dirai à la maison ».

Ils marchèrent les quelques rues qui les séparaient de la maison des Hummel, Sam constamment à deux doigts de se retourner pour jeter un regard en arrière. Blaine les avait-il suivis ? Il devrait lui aussi emprunter ce chemin à un moment ou un autre étant donné que sa voiture était garée devant chez eux.

Sam jeta un regard méfiant au véhicule tandis qu'ils passaient devant. Quand ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre un instant plus tard il se laissa tomber sur son lit et plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

« Bon sang ! C'était mal de faire ça tellement mal ! Jamais je n'aurais du le faire ».

Evan s'assit à coté de lui : « Mais la véritable question est _comment c_'était ? »

« Est-ce que c'est la seule chose qui t'importe ? J'ai menti à mon meilleur ami. Pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais et je ne me pardonnerai jamais ! »

Evan tapota le dos de Sam. Quelque part dans la chambre on entendait le tictac d'une horloge qui continuait de compter les secondes, comme si le temps ne venait pas de brusquement s'arrêter.

« Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir », dit Evan dans le silence.

Puis soudain Sam se rappela de quelque chose. Il enleva ses mains de son visage et regarda son frère :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? A un moment il m'a demandé si tu avais changé d'avis ou si quelque chose avait fonctionné... ? »

« Oh, oui ». Evan se racla la gorge. « Ca. C'était lorsque..., par où commencer, quand tu étais dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure, je veux dire dans la salle de bain de cette maison, j'ai embrassé Blaine. Mais, devine quoi, ce n'est une surprise pour personne il a gémi ton prénom et c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que ce garçon était complètement et irrémediablement amoureux de toi ».

« Non il ne l'est pas. Ce n'est qu'un béguin de rien du tout. Il a dit mon nom parce que je te ressemble, ça me parait évident ».

« Naturellement j'ai tout arrêté et j'ai mis au point un plan. Je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait agir de manière ambiguë, un peu comme si on était un couple, pendant quelques jours mais sans s'embrasser, uniquement pour voir si ça te rendait jaloux. Et si ça ne marchait pas je lui ai promis quelques baisers pour que sa frustration n'en vienne pas à le tuer un de ces jours ».

Sam grogna et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son frère :

« Imbécile! »

Mais avant qu'il ait eut le temps de songer à une meilleure punition on sonna à la porte. Tout d'un coup stressé Sam se redressa d'un bond :

« Il sait ! Vite, il faut qu'on échange nos chemises ! »

« Quoi ? »

Sam avait déjà retiré sa chemise qu'il envoya dans la figure de son frère. Evan n'agissait pas toujours en idiot heureusement et il donna à Sam ce qu'il avait porté aujourd'hui. Juste à l'instant où ils finirent leur échange quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Sam se leva et prit quelques brèves inspirations.

« Oui ? »

« Hey, les gars... Pourquoi vous êtes partis sans prévenir ? »

« Oh, c'était ma faute ! dit Evan. Et j'ai embarqué Sam avec moi. Complètement ma faute ».

Blaine jeta un regard interrogateur à Evan et s'approcha de lui.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« Oh, tu sais, on ne peut pas changer Evan, haha ! » rit Sam un peu trop fort.

Il se tourna vers son frère : « Excuse-toi auprès de Blaine pour être parti si vite, allez ! » Puis se retournant vers Blaine avant que Evan n'ait le temps de répondre : « il ne voulait pas te blesser, je te le promets. Parfois il agit vraiment de façon immature. Je suis vraiment désolé qu'on t'ait laissé seul là-bas... On a juste... J'ai... »

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient courts à présent et il soupira.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il encore.

Blaine ne voyait peut-être pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le répéter.

« Bon... dit Blaine d'un ton hésitant. Il est tard maintenant de toute façon, je vais rentrer », acquiesça-t-il.

Il lança un regard à Evan qui lui fit au revoir d'un signe de la main. Sam avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter leur attitude complice. Il décida de raccompagner Blaine jusqu'à la porte. Une fois qu'ils furent en bas il s'excusa encore, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte Blaine se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés.

« Evan n'a pas bu de ponche ».

« Euh, oui... Il a une ligne de conduite assez stricte sur l'alcool », répondit Sam, les sourcils froncés.

Il avait un effroyable pressentiment, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Mais c'était comme s'il... » Blaine interrompit sa phrase et ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de Sam : « C'était toi il y a quelques minutes dans la cuisine, pas vrai ? »

Le sang se retira du visage de Sam, de son corps, de partout. Il se recula de quelques pas en remontant les marches, sa main crispée sur la rampe. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Blaine n'avait pas l'air furieux mais _tellement_ blessé.

« Je suis désolé Blaine, bégaya Sam. Je - je voulais juste - je n'aurais pas du faire ça ».

Blaine inspira profondément. Il acquiesca, le regard perdu quelque part dans le vide. Lorsqu'il se refocalisa sur Sam ses yeux étaient humides. Sam faillit se mettre à pleurer lui aussi.

« Je croyais que tu étais mon ami Sam, apparemment j'avais tort. Dis au revoir à Evan pour moi, je ne veux plus le revoir. Je veux dire, si _tu_ es vraiment Sam ».

Il fit demi-tour si vite que Sam ne put que le regarder s'en aller. Il resta devant la porte, jusqu'à ce que la voiture de Blaine ait disparu au loin.

* * *

De tout le weekend Sam refusa de bouger, et il serait probablement resté dans son lit si Evan ne l'avait pas forcé à en sortir. Ils allèrent rendre visite à Ryder, trop souvent à son goût, et firent également quelques tours en ville.

Et puis le lundi arriva, et étant donné que c'étaient les vacances il n'y avait pas classe. Cela signifiait qu'il ne verrait pas Blaine et sa ridicule bouille de chiot boudeuse. C'était une bonne chose, étant donné ce qui s'était passé, car si Blaine s'était mis à regarder Sam celui-ci savait qu'il se serait immédiatement mis à fondre en larmes.

Mais se retrouver séparé de son meilleur ami était une véritable torture, surtout quand il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal et que tout était de sa faute.

« Non, donne-moi ca ! »

Sam avait commencé à écrire un texto à Blaine quand quelqu'un lui prit le téléphone de ses mains.

« Quoi ? », dit Sam en clignant des yeux, l'air perdu.

Il les leva et vit Evan qui marchait à travers la cuisine.

« Je ne dis pas que tu devrais arrêter de t'excuser mais pour etre honnête un simple « je suis desolé » ne marchera pas. Dis-lui pourquoi tu as fait ça. Ca ne le fera pas se sentir mieux mais il sera en mesure de te comprendre".

« Je ne vais pas lui dire « j'ai fait semblant d'être Evan parce que j'étais curieux », Blaine n'est pas stupide, il est parfaitement apte à le comprendre » répliqua Sam.

Il se redressa et regarda le temps par la fenêtre : le ciel était gris et maussade de pluie, complètement en adéquation avec ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je veux dire la vraie raison pour laquelle tu as fait ca ».

Sam fronça les sourcils et regarda son frère qui se tenait adossé contre le frigo.

« Et qui est... ? »

« Parce que tu n'as pas le cran de lui demander en personne de sortir avec toi ».

Sam roula des yeux.

« Tu ne devrais pas traîner autant avec Ryder ».

Evan croisa les bras : « Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment c'était au final. Le baiser. Est-ce que tu as aimé ? »

« Eh bien, oui, forcément j'étais saoul ».

« Est-ce que tu as aimé embrasser Ryder ? »

« Quoi ?! Il te l'a dit ? Je vais le tuer ! »

Sam serra ses poings.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé ? » répéta Evan.

« Je ne sais pas. C'était court et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de continuer », dit Sam, en repensant au garçon aux cheveux châtains qui devrait appprendre à se la fermer quand il le faut. Et pourquoi d'abord passait-il son temps avec Evan si c'était de Jake dont il était secrètement amoureux ?

« Et avec Blaine ? C'était court ? »

« Quoi ? »

Sam redressa la tête, et desserra ses poings. Le plus gros défaut de Evan était la curiosité, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

« Non, ça a duré un certain moment, si tu veux savoir. Au début j'étais complètement figé puis après je me suis souvenu qu'il pensait que j'étais toi et j'ai osé faire des choses. C'était chaud ».

Sam humidifia ses lèvres. Penser à ce moment n'était pas quelque chose qu'il s'était autorisé à faire beaucoup. Principalement parce que la culpabilité déferlait dès qu'il s'en rappelait. Deux minutes de plaisir avaient détruit toute une amitié. Mais, n'empêche, avec le recul c'était totalement incompréhensible que Sam ne l'ait jamais demandé avant.

« Alors... Si tu avais les couilles de faire des chose lorsque tu es toi-même et... » Evan regardait le plafond, essayant de trouver les bons mots. « Et si Blaine le voulait toujours... Après cela vous seriez toujours les meilleurs amis qui existent... »

« Arrête, Evan », l'interrompit aussitôt Sam.

Il se leva, remuant la tête.

« Ne me parle pas d'être gay ok ? L'un de nous deux c'est déjà suffisant ».

Il reprit son téléphone, quitta la cuisine puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Evan s'était installé dans celle réservée aux invités (l'ancienne chambre de Finn pour être exact) alors Sam avait parfaitement le droit d'interdire l'accès à la sienne.


	4. Chapter 4

Joyeux Noël à tous les Gleeks ! et je suis désolée que cet avant-dernier chapitre arrive aussi tardivement, spécial merci à ChoupiBoy et the Monkey's Head ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Une fois dans le calme de sa chambre Sam s'assit sur son lit, et seulement à cet instant s'autorisa à repenser à ce qu'avait insinué Evan. S'il avait le cran d'agir et savait que cela ne ruinerait pas leur amitié, est-ce qu'il serait prêt à recommencer le rapprochement avec Blaine de vendredi soir ?

Carrément oui.

Mais, est-ce que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était... en quelque sorte... intéressé par lui ?

Oh merde non, s'il-vous-plait faites que non.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » Sam se leva, et grandement agité se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas être intéressé par un garçon. C'était le truc d'Evan. Mais le plus affreux était que cela gâcherait complètement l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Blaine, non, pire que ça, ça l'avait déjà fait !

« Putain ! »

Sam alla à sa porte, il l'ouvrit et appela Evan. Mais personne ne vint. Sam descendit l'étage, mais ce fut seulement pour constater l'absence de son jumeau. Il était parti. Super, il amenait Sam à la découverte la plus capitale de toute sa vie puis après disparaissait. Vraiment super !

Sam lui envoya un message puis remonta dans sa chambre, d'humeur trop morose pour saluer ses parents d'accueil qui n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer.

Lorsque Evan revint, plus tard, il était accompagné d'un invité.

« Quoi ? Non ! J'ai besoin d'une conversation privée ! protesta Sam lorsqu'il vit Ryder passer le seuil de sa chambre

- Si ça concerne Blaine, et quelque chose me dit que c'est le cas, alors Ryder sait déjà tout », dit Evan.

Ryder acquiesça :

« Je le savais déjà avant tout le monde. J'ai le meilleur Gaydar qui existe.

- Alors... C'est bien ça ? »

Evan se jeta sur le lit à coté de Sam et le regarda.

« Peut-être ».

Evan et Ryder se tapèrent dans la main et Sam croisa ses bras.

« Tous les deux vous êtes... rah, laissez tomber ! »

Il décida de se mettre en colêre contre eux plus tard, son cerveau partait dans tous les sens et il avait absolument besoin de parler, _maintenant_.

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, dit-il à Evan. Et tu as raison. Il se peut que j'aime bien Blaine. Mais... comment c'est possible ? Je ne comprends pas. C'est toi le jumeau gay. Et Blaine est mon meilleur ami, ça craint, sans compter que je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il s'agit vraiment. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. C'est seulement physique.

- Mmh c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi quand mon truc avec Jake a commencé », dit Ryder d'un air pensif.

Il était resté debout et observait sans le toucher l'ordinateur portable de Sam.

Sam bougea de sa position et se concentra sur lui.

« Oui, comment ça s'est passé pour toi d'ailleurs ?

- Quoi – oh. Ok, je vais te le dire ».

Il vint s'asseoir avec eux sur le lit, qui commençait d'ailleurs à devenir étroit. Mais aucun d'eux n'y prêta attention.

« Ca a commencé avec Marley qui comme tu le sais me plaisait énormément, et étant donné qu'elle plaisait à Jake aussi il a fallu que je fasse avec. On s'est battus pendant un moment et on a fini par devenir amis. Je ne sais toujours pas comment. Je veux dire, on était rivaux pas vrai ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas bizarre ? Mais pourtant on s'est confié certaines choses importantes, on a passé du temps seuls sans Marley et... Un jour j'ai pensé à l'embrasser. Je me suis dit que je devenais cinglé. Ou curieux. Mais ce n'est jamais parti. Je suis jaloux quand il est avec Marley et je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait lui causer de la peine, ou mettrait en danger notre amitié. Parce que cela signifierait le perdre lui aussi, et cette pensée est juste insupportable. Il est tout ce dont mon coeur a besoin Sam, même si ça doit rester platonique. Mieux vaut ça que rien du tout.

- Hmm ».

Samp pinça ses lèvres. Tout ça lui paraissait être une relation normale entre meilleurs amis.

« Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? demanda Evan, en donnant un coup dans le bras de Sam.

- Oui, ok, c'est la même chose entre moi et Blaine excepté une chose : je ne suis jamais jaloux.

- Jusqu'à hier tu veux dire. Mais est-ce que tu avais seulement une raison de l'être ? demanda Evan. Tu sais qu'il t'aime bien

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si son ex revenait dans le coin et que Blaine se mettait soudain dans la tête de... disons, l'épouser ? » l'interrogea Ryder.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Parmi les scénarios les plus absurdes que Ryder aurait pu trouver, celui-là battait des records. Mais rien que de songer à Blaine courant après Kurt pour le reconquérir lui donnait envie de bondir. C'était _lui_ que Blaine était censé aimer maintenant.

« Je lui dirais de ne pas le faire. Peut-être que je le rejoindrais chez le bijoutier au moment où il est en train de choisir la bague pour lui rappeler que c'est moi qu'il préfère », répondit Sam avec honnêteté, en haussant les épaules.

C'est ce que ferait n'importe quel ami, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Evan et Ryder se tapèrent dans la main une seconde fois.

« Tu es amoureuuuux, roucoula Ryder.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne pense qu'à baiser avec lui ! »

Sam n'arrivait toujours pas à croire de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. Ou comment ils étaient arrivés jusque-là. Bien que, c'est vrai, le simple fait de penser à aller plus loin avec Blaine rendait son corps tout électrifié, de la même façon que l'embrasser l'avait fait.

« Eh bien, pour certains cela commence avec la partie physique... Ryder se pointa lui-même du doigt. Et pour d'autres avec un amour refoulé. Et il montra Sam.

- Bon, réfléchissons maintenant à un moyen d'arranger les choses entre vous, dit Evan. Tu n'étais pas très drôle à vivre ces trois derniers jours Sammy.

- Ne m'appelle pas surtout comme ca ! » dit aussitôt Sam en levant son index.

Il n'était plus un petit garçon, et Sammy était un surnom qu'on ne donnait qu'aux petits de cinq ans.

« Ne lui dis pas directement, conseilla Ryder.

- Et... de quelle autre façon est-il censé expliquer sa façon d'agir de vendredi ?

- Eh bien, en vérité, Sam ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait en lui à ce moment-là. Il voulait seulement tenter quelque chose sans avoir à blesser Blaine.

- Oui ! confirma Sam.

- Ok, peut-être qu'il ne savait pas mais il le sait, maintenant. Et quand Sam commence à cacher quelque chose il peut très bien finir par vivre avec et ne plus rien avouer du tout. Je le connais, dit Evan.

- Parfois il vaut mieux ne rien dire si ça permet de sauver une amitié, dit Sam, et Ryder approuva ses paroles en hochant vivement la tête.

- Sérieusement les gars, c'est pour ça que vous êtes célibataires ! Il faut risquer quelque chose !

- Oh, attends, tu n'es pas célibataire ? s'étonna Ryder.

- Je le suis mais uniquement parce que je l'ai choisi. Vous deux vous ne faites que désespérer comme des pauvres victimes de l'amour.

- Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, commença Sam, mais Evan le coupa en levant sa main.

- Là maintenant tu n'as plus rien à perdre. Ton pire cauchemar est devenu réalité : Blaine souffre à cause de toi. Mais pas à cause de ce que tu as fait vendredi, plutôt de ce que tu n'as jamais osé entreprendre jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'ira pas mieux à moins que tu ne lui retournes ses sentiments ou que tu laisses son amour pour toi disparaître peu à peu, et nous savons que ça signera la fin de votre « amitié » dans les deux cas. As-tu déjà songé au fait que si toi et Blaine partagiez une bromance aussi incroyable, c'était peut-être parce qu'au fond chacun de vous voulait en effacer la première lettre ? »

Sam pinça ses lèvres, croisa les bras puis marmonna un faible « Je te déteste ».

« Oh, oh ! C'est si romantique ! se réjouit Ryder en claquant dans ses mains et en faisant des petits bonds.

- Et toi ! dit Evan en le désignant. Tu vas le dire à Jake aussi. Oui je sais, ta situation est différente de celle de Sam et Jake a une petite amie etc etc... Mais il faut que tu lui dises. Sans rien demander en retour. Tu dois le faire pour toi, pour pouvoir aller de l'avant.

- Non je ne peux pas !

- Si tu le peux ! »

Sam arrêta d'écouter. Il avait besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait. Il était toujours très confus de s'entendre dire qu'il était amoureux de Blaine, parce que, sans rire, comment aurait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? La bromance incroyable dont Evan avait parlé, eh bien il s'agissait justement de ça. Une amitié très forte entre deux garçons qui était spéciale et exclusive. Avec le serment d'être quoiqu'il advienne la personne la plus importante dans la vie de chacun.

Enfin, c'était du moins ce que Sam avait compris que c'était. Avec ses meilleurs amis précédents, Puck ou Artie, cela avait été différent. Oui il les avait beaucoup aimé mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche, et cela n'avait jamais été aussi intense qu'avec Blaine, surtout quand l'idée de le perdre survenait.

Merde. Est-ce qu'il s'était engagé tout droit dans une relation gay sans même s'en rendre compte ?

« Argh ! » Sam enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. « Putain mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Et pourquoi d'abord Blaine décidait de ne plus parler à Sam pour la simple raison qu'il l'avait _embrassé_ ? Ce n'était pas qu'il avait voulu après tout ?

« Et si Blaine ne m'aimait plus ? » dit Sam à voix haute.

Evan tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Ca y est tu vois il commence », dit-il à Ryder.

Evan prit le téléphone de Sam sur la table de chevet, il y toucha quelques secondes puis le lui tendit. Le numéro de Blaine apparaissait sur l'écran.

« Appelle-le.

- Est qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ?

- Tout, murmura Ryder. Dis-lui simplement tout.

- Oui », renchérit Evan, avant d'approcher encore le téléphone de Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de le prendre.

Il le fit à contrecoeur.

« Je ne peux pas. Il va croire que je fais ça seulement pour dire ce qu'il a envie d'entendre et que les choses soient bien à nouveau.

- Dans ce cas-là tu le lui diras encore, et demain aussi, et encore le jour suivant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de te croire, dit Evan confiant. Il se leva. On sera dans ma chambre, prêts à entendre les résultats ».

Après que la porte se soit doucement fermée derrière lui et Ryder Sam prit une profonde respiration, et regarda son téléphone. L'écran s'était éteint alors il appuya sur un bouton pour le rallumer. Le contact « Blaine Anderson » reparut, il ne portait pas d'autre nom car quand Sam avait obtenu son numéro il n'avait plus ou moins été qu'un étranger (le petit ami de Kurt quoi). Depuis le temps il n'avait jamais pensé à le changer pour simplement « Blaine ».

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire ?

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de songer à un quelconque discours le pouce de Sam pressa « Appeler ».

_Blaine ne répondra pas de toute façon_, pensa Sam en amenant le portable à son oreille. Son coeur battait fort, ses mains étaient moites.

Mais il avait raison, Blaine ne répondit pas. Par contre il renvoya un court message :

_Arrête de m'appeler._

Les yeux de Sam lui brouillèrent sa vue et il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour voir ce qu'il répondait.

_non. Je n'arreterai pas. Il faut qu'on parle. Je t'abandonnerai pas. S'il te plait Blaine je peux tout t'expliquer, s'il te plait !_

Et puis il pensa à dire autre chose :

_tu n'as pas été complètement honnête avec moi toi non plus tu t'es servi d'Evan pour me rendre jaloux !_

Apparemment cela avait touché un point sensible car presque immédiatement après Blaine l'appela.

« Il y a une grande différence entre essayer de voir la réaction de quelqu'un et faire semblant d'être son jumeau », dit Blaine au téléphone.

Sa voix avait toujours l'air blessée et fâchée mais de l'entendre donna à Sam l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Idiot, idiot. Trois jours sans lui parler une seule fois ? Le crime ne valait pas la punition.

« C'était seulement pour protéger notre amitié que je l'ai fait !

- Mais pourquoi ? »

Sam respira un grand coup.

« Je voulais t'embrasser ok ? Mais je n'osais pas te le demander ».

Bien qu'il n'en ait pas dit taaant que ça Sam se sentit soulagé comme s'il avait enfin tout avoué. Jamais ce ne serait aussi dur que la première étape, jamais.

« Je ne voulais pas risquer de te faire du mal, ajouta-t-il.

- Sam, je, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du te faire savoir ce que je ressentais, je...

- Oh arrête je l'ai découvert moi-même », dit Sam.

Il entendit Blaine respirer à l'autre bout du fil et ressentit le désir d'être près de lui, de pouvoir le toucher.

« Ok, donc... C'est adorable mais il reste que ce n'était pas gentil de ta part, Sam. Sais-tu comment je me sens ? Trahi ne commence même pas à le décrire comme il faut. On ne s'était jamais mentis avant.

- Techniquement je n'ai pas menti. Je n'ai seulement rien dit ».

Sam savait que ce n'était qu'une piètre demi-vérité. Mais il souhaitait dépasser la partie douloureuse de l'histoire afin de pouvoir au plus vite expliquer à Blaine ses sentiments. Mais comment ?

« Non tu ne l'as pas fait, soupira Blaine. Puis il rit, l'air frustré. C'est ironique quand on y pense, tu as fait ça pour ne pas mettre notre amitié en danger et maintenant nous voilà à nous disputer.

- Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait », dit Sam.

Les battements de son coeurs s'accélérèrent encore. Ils venaient juste d'entrer dans la partie juteuse n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu... Ne le regrettes pas ? »

Blaine avait l'air aussi surpris qu'un adulte qui voit soudain le père Noël grimper hors de sa cheminée.

« Ca m'a fait réaliser certaines choses », continua Sam.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, qui sans cela se serait arrêtée. Quelque part à l'arrière de sa tête il y avait une voix qui lui disait qu'il serait mieux d'avoir cette conversation face à face.

« Quelles choses ? demanda Blaine en un quasi murmure.

- Des choses comme... J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne supporte pas de te perdre. Et... J'aime t'embrasser.

- Oh.

- Est-ce que tu me veux toujours ? »

Oups, ça faisait peut-être un peu trop sexuel dit comme ça.

« Je veux dire, sortir avec moi, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Sortir. Romantiquement.

- Oui », dit Blaine.

Sam laissa tomber sa tête en arrière de soulagement. Mon dieu ca y est, il l'avait fait !

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment en train d'arriver ? C'est bien Sam au moins ? Pas encore un échange de jumeaux ? demanda Blaine, qui avait retrouvé sa langue.

- Je jure sur Dieu que non. Si tu veux on peut attendre que Evan soit parti pour en reparler ».

En parler.

Sam commença à sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Parler de sortir ensemble. Parler de s'embrasser encore. Parler d'être petits amis.

Aussi étrange et un peu effrayant que cela pouvait sembler Sam n'y voyait aucune objection

« Que sont quatre jours de plus, pas vrai ? dit Blaine. Et tu veux surement passer encore du temps avec ton frère aussi ».

Sam se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu n'as vraiment plus envie de le revoir ?

- Eh bien, c'est que... Ca ferait étrange de se retrouver avec vous deux à nouveau, dit Blaine.

- Mais l'accord que tu avais passé avec lui est terminé maintenant. Et je ne laisserai rien d'autre se reproduire de toute façon ».

Oh non, il en avait trop dit. Sam pinça ses levres et espéra silencieusement que Blaine n'était pas énervé maintenant.

La pause dura longtemps. Sam commençait à se demander ce qu'il pourrait ou devrait dire lorsque Blaine parla enfin.

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on se parle le plus tôt possible, dit-il. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Est-ce que je peux venir ?

- Oui ! Sam cria presque mais ce n'était pas grave. Dans une heure ?

- Parfait. A tout à l'heure.

- Oui, ok ! »

Sam raccrocha et courut immédiatement hors de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle d'Evan. Il devrait vraiment apprendre à frapper un de ces jours. Evan se tenait debout au milieu de sa chambre, il était lui-même en conversation téléphonique avec quelqu'un et Sam couvrit sa bouche avec sa main pour s'empêcher de parler.

Mais Ryder était là lui aussi. Sam s'assit sur le lit et parla le plus bas possible.

« Blaine va venir pour parler ! Tu crois que c'est déjà un rendez-vous ? Est-ce que serait trop si je faisais quelque chose comme... Mettre des pétales de roses au sol ? »

- Peut-être mieux de seulement parler ? » dit Ryder sans lâcher Evan des yeux.

Sam regarda autour de lui.

« A qui il parle ?

- Jake », chuchota Ryder.

Et puis il se ferma à toute autre tentative de parler et Sam se sentit un peu comme la troisième (ou quatrième ?) roue du carosse. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire en attendant que Blaine arrive ? Il pourrait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire mais cela finirait probablement en panique dans sa tête. Mieux valait ne pas le faire.

* * *

merci à tous ! :p à la prochaine


	5. Chapitre 5

roooh c'est vraiment trop mignon, vous savez que le chapitre où Blaine et Sam s'embrassent a presque 3fois plus de vues que les autres ? vraiment trop mignon :3 Bon allez on est partiiis :

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Sam était occupé à préparer des fraises lorsque la porte sonna. Il s'y rendit à toute vitesse mais ce fut un Jake souriant qu'il découvrit en l'ouvrant, la main levée pour un check.

« Salut Sam. Prêt pour la soirée entre mecs ? J'ai apporté des chips ! »

Il tenait un paquet dans son autre main. Sam l'invita à rentrer et l'envoya rejoindre les autres à l'étage du dessus. Jake réaliserait bien assez vite que toute cette mise en scène était faite pour que Ryder puisse lui parler.

* * *

La seconde fois où l'on sonna à la porte Sam arriva avec quelques secondes de retard et ce fut Burt qui l'ouvrit en premier.

« Blaine ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

- Ca ne fait que trois jours Mr Hummel, trois jours.

- Oui mais, normalement c'est tous les jours que je te vois. Entre ! »

Blaine sourit poliment, puis il aperçut Sam et son sourire se transforma en sincère. Sam ne put se retenir. Il serra contre lui le meilleur ami qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Idiot, idiot ! Trois jours plus longs que trois années ! murmura-t-il dans les cheveux de Blaine, qui comme toujours sentaient bon la franboise.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi », dit Blaine en retournant l'étreinte.

Burt n'était plus là lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Non pas que Sam s'en préoccupait. Il voulut prendre la main de Blaine mais au dernier moment hésita, ne sachant pas s'il était autorisé à le faire.

Ils le firent jusqu'à la chambre de Sam, où deux bols contenant des fraises les attendaient sur la table. Mais Sam n'y toucha pas, parce que soudain son estomac était noué et qu'il se sentait terriblement nerveux. Il frotta ses mains et se tourna vers Blaine.

« Où est Evan ?

- Hm ? Oh, il est dans sa chambre avec Jake et Ryder. Tu veux lui dire bonjour ? » _Vérifier que c'est vraiment moi qui te parle ?_.

« Non, c'est bon, dit Blaine, qui trépignait d'un pied sur l'autre. ... Je... Je ne peux plus attendre de savoir comment tu vis tout ça. Tu étais serieux, quand tu as dit... ?

- Que je voulais sortir avec toi ? » finit Sam à sa place.

Ses mains étaient impossible à tenir tranquilles. Il n'avait pas quitté Blaine des yeux en parlant et celui-ci se mit à rougir.

« Oui, exactement, dit-il. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié tu n'étais pas gay, ou bi ».

Oh non, la question de l'identité. Sam n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir, la seule chose qui avait compté était que tout soit à nouveau bien entre Blaine et lui.

« Eh bien, j'ai surtout pensé à... Nous, dit Sam. Et pour être honnête, je me sens déjà plus proche de toi que de toute autre personne que j'ai pu connaître avant, garçon ou fille. Et maintenant, j'ai essayé de t'embrasser. Mec, c'était incroyable ! Et est-ce que ce n'est pas ça être petits amis ? Etre proches l'un de l'autre et s'embrasser ?

- Quoi ? Non », dit Blaine.

Le coeur de Sam tomba à ses pieds, traversa le sol, et se retrouva enfoui quelque part profondément sous terre.

« Non ? »

Mais, Evan et Ryder avaient pourtant dit que oui. Et ils devaient savoir, surtout Evan qui avait du sortir avec une centaine de gars au moins.

« Je veux dire, techniquement, oui. Mais ça a l'air tellement facile avec la façon dont tu l'expliques. Ca implique de l'amour aussi tu sais, pas seulement s'embrasser. Sans quoi ça se limiterait à des « friends with benefits » et ce n'est pas ce que je veux avec toi ».

Oh, zut. Blaine n'avait pas retenu la partie où Sam disait qu'il était la personne dont il se sentait le plus proche.

Sam ne savait pas quoi rajouter. ll regarda Blaine, qui attendait visiblement de lui qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Mais je _t'aime »._

Sam plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça.

« Sam », commença Blaine avec douceur. Il s'approcha et à en juger par le ton de sa voix il devait penser que Sam devenait cinglé.

« Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi. Mais n'allons pas confondre ça avec de l'amour, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes pas ? se plaignit Sam. Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends tout ce que je te dis à la légère ?

- Parce que... Blaine soupira, et regarda le sol. J'imagine que je n'arrive pas à te croire. J'ai passé des mois à me convaincre que jamais tu ne pourrais me retourner mes sentiments.

- Eh bien, tu n'es pas obligé de me croire sur le champ, dit Sam, en redressant ses épaules. Je vais te le montrer ».

Blaine sourit et leva ses yeux vers lui. Ils étaient beaux comme ceux d'une fille. Ils donnaient envie à Sam de le serrer dans ses bras et le cacher sous sa veste jusqu'à ce que le monde ne soit plus qu'amour et tendresse.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Blaine depuis le désastre de la soirée... Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, et Sam n'avait jamais pensé que le souvenir puisse être aussi vivant qu'en cet instant. Son corps se souvenait de chaque détail qu'il avait voulu oublier et maintenant il désirait continuer.

« Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas rejoindre les autres ? proposa Blaine.

- Même avec Evan... ?

- Oui », acquiesça Blaine d'un haussement d'épaule.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la porte de Evan, tout en espérant qu'ils n'interrompraient rien de privé. Mais tant qu'ils étaient trois rien de sérieux ne pourrait se produire... C'est du moins ce que Sam espérait.

Il toqua et attendit une réponse, après quoi Blaine et lui entrèrent. Les garçons jouaient à un jeu video et Evan les regarda avec enthousiasme lorsqu'il les apercut.

« Regardez qui voilà ! Notre nouveau duo de rêve ! »

Sam secoua rapidement la tête en mimant de se couper la gorge mais hélas Evan garda ses yeux fixés sur Blaine.

« Tu vois ? Ce genre de choses prend du temps normalement mais pas cette fois-ci. Sam a été jaloux à la seconde où on s'est rencontrés.

- Eh, oh, je l'ai su le premier ! cria Ryder sans lâcher des yeux l'écran.

- Quoi, Blaine et Sam ? dit Jake. Est-ce que c'est finalement arrivé ? Wow, félicitations, j'ai cru que jamais Sam ne verrait la lumière du jour.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez ARRETER ? s'exclama Sam lorsqu'il put enfin en placer une. Blaine et moi ne somme pas en couple ».

Cela attira l'attention de Ryder sur eux. Son personnage mourut en plusieurs bruits d'agonie, mais de toute évidence il s'en fichait. Il continua de regarder Sam.

« Quoi ? »

Il regarda Blaine.

« Tu l'as rejeté ? Tu as repoussé Sam ? Pourquoi tu aurais...

- Euh, je- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Blaine se tourna vers Sam, et celui-ci sentit son visage rougir furieusement. Super.

« Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolé, dit Evan, qui avait retrouvé sa langue en premier. C'est gênant ».

Mais Ryder était déjà sur ses pieds. Il pointa son doigt sur Sam.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Euh... Mec, arrête », dit Sam.

Il hocha la tête, alors que Ryder continuait de le regarder d'un air légèrement psychopathe. Il se rabattit sur Blaine.

« Et toi, tu l'as rejeté ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que vous êtes en train de me faire ? Je veux dire, en quoi faut-il croire si même Blaine et Sam ne - ! »

Heureusement sa voix fut étouffée lorsqu'une main lui couvrit la bouche. Jake s'était aussi levé et il adressa un regard d'excuse à Blaine.

« Désolé pour ça, il a ses problèmes vous savez ».

Blaine fit seulement un bruit ressemblant à celui d'un bébé kangourou. Jake entraîna Ryder muselé jusqu'à la porte, ce dernier ne cessant jamais de fixer Blaine. Quand elle fut fermée la tension dans les jambes de Sam s'échappa d'un coup et il s'écroula sur le lit, en couvrant son visage avec un oreiller. Il sentit la main réconfortante de Evan sur son épaule, et entendit sa conversation avec Blaine. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait en cet instant c'était mourir.

« Je suis désolé, dit Evan. J'aurais du attendre de savoir avant de l'ouvrir.

- Je ne - je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce que vous pensiez tous que...

- Eh bien, on savait que Sam avait prévu de te parler de ses sentiments, et Ryder était convaincu que ça te rendrait heureux. Je dois admettre que je le pensais aussi. Surtout après toute cette mise en scène de vendredi pour voir si Sam serait jaloux. Il l'était. Il te l'a dit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi - maaaais me voilà encore à fourrer mon nez dans ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Evan avait tapoté le dos de Sam tout du long de son putain de discours et à la fin celui-ci se tourna pour retirer le bras de son jumeau.

« Tu as raison ce n'est pas tes affaires !

- Calme-toi, Sam », dit Blaine.

Il fit quelques pas et s'assit sur le bureau de Finn, faisant face aux deux frères.

« Tu n'as jamais rien dit sur le fait d'être jaloux.

- Oh seigneur dieu Sam _qu'est-ce _que tu lui as dit ? s'exclama Evan.

Sam se redressa en position assise et regarda Blaine :

« Tu tiens vraiment à en parler avec Evan présent ?

- Sam, si depuis le début je n'avais pas été là tu serais encore dans le placard à l'heure actuelle. Vous deux vous avez besoin de moi.

- Tu peux y aller, lui dit Blaine.

- Donc, Sammy, que lui as-tu dit au juste ? »

Sam maintint le regard de Blaine aussi longtemps que possible, puis il baissa ses yeux sur ses mains, qu'il frottait nerveusement l'une contre l'autre.

- Je lui ai dit que j'aimais l'embrasser.

- Ooh... Et ?

- Et que je me sens proche de lui.

- Comme c'est mignon. Ensuite ?

- Eh bien, voilà.

- Je ne veux sérieusement pas savoir comment tu as jamais pu avoir une petite amie.

- La plupart du temps je chantais pour elles... »

Sam fixait le sol. Il aurait du chanter pour Blaine.

« Maintenant laisse-moi te dire une chose », dit Evan à Blaine.

Il croisa ses jambes et s'éclaircit la voix comme une maîtresse sur le point de donner une leçon importante :

« La première fois que je t'ai vu Sam m'a interdit de te prendre pour cible. Oui, exactement avec ces mots-là. Plus je flirtais avec toi et plus il devenait d'humeur exécrable. Il a plus tard confié à Ryder qu'il était curieux de t'embrasser mais qu'il n'avait jamais mis son envie en pratique, pour le bien de votre amitié. Ryder, entremetteur affectueux depuis sa naissance, a alors suggéré à Sam de t'embrasser en faisant semblant d'être moi.

- Ryder... ? murmura Blaine, comme s'il songeait à se mettre en colère contre Ryder également.

- Sam a trouvé que c'était chaud, raconta Evan, en faisant tressauter ses sourcils. Mais il a aussi réalisé que tu l'intéressais. Énormément. Maintenant explique-moi pourquoi tu ne lui as pas tout simplement dit ça ? »

Les derniers mots étaient adressés à Sam, qui haussa les épaules.

« Je pensais que je l'avais fait.

- Il a surtout... Sam était très enthousiaste. Mais parce que je lui avais manqué, dit Blaine. Et pour tout le reste j'ai pensé que... Que... »

Sam se cacha le visage avec ses mains. Tout ça était tellement embarrassant. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que ce qu'il voulait dire n'avait pas été compris, parce qu'il avait évité la partie gênante qui était lui, lui amoureux de Blaine.

« Vous pensez que vous arriverez à vous en sortir à partir d'ici ou il faut encore que je reste ?

- Je pense qu'on a saisi le truc », dit Blaine.

Evan se leva, et ferma sans bruit la porte derrière lui.

Sam écarta un peu ses doigts et trouva Blaine en train de le regarder.

« J'étais jaloux, admit-il en retirant ses mains. C'est juste que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de le réaliser ».

Blaine s'éclaircit la voix :

« Alors...

- Blaine si tu ne me crois pas ce n'est pas grave. Je... »

Sam haussa les épaules.

« Non non c'est bon, je te crois maintenant.

- Oh. Bien.

- Je suis un peu resté inapprochable. C'est plus facile de cette façon.

- Et j'ai été aveugle pendant tellement longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas grave ».

Sam aquiesça. Le silence commença à devenir gênant après un moment et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Evan était tellement plus doué avec les mots. Mais Sam ne pouvait pas constamment se reposer sur son frère pour définir sa relation à sa place.

Il regarda avec grand intérêt le menu du jeu en pause sur l'écran de la télé, puis il regarda le tapis, puis Blaine. L'autre garçon gardait ses yeux baissés sur ses mains mais il finit par les relever. Le coeur de Sam battit plus vite.

Mais comment cela pouvait-il être gênant avec Blaine ? Ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls un nombre incalculable de fois.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on sorte ensemble ? »

Blaine avait dit ces mots en un murmure, comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Sam acquiesça. Il n'arrivait lui-même pas à y croire mais oui, il le voulait.

Blaine se leva, et fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du lit. Il s'assit sans faire de bruit du coté opposé à celui de Sam, dont le coeur ne s'était pas un instant arrêté de battre malgré qu'il soit pris dans ce qui semblait être ses derniers spasmes.

Blaine lui prit la main.

C'était le geste cliché dont Sam avait eu besoin pour briser la glace. Il se rapprocha et entoura Blaine de son bras libre, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et le serra fort, fort. Tout ce qu'il avait contenu en lui pendant des semaines, peut-être des mois, le frappa d'un coup et pendant plusieurs instants Sam eut envie de pleurer, rire et crier tout à la fois.

_Son _Blaine.

Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de sangloter sur la chemise de Blaine. Super. Quand son attaque émotionnelle devint moins intense il se rendit compte que Blaine pleurait lui aussi. Sa main se cramponnait à la taille de Sam si fort que cela commençait à faire mal, mais Sam s'en fichait royalement. Il raffermit sa propre prise, pressant le torse de Blaine contre le sien. Coeur contre coeur. Il aurait voulu ne jamais le lâcher et il était persuadé que Blaine lui non plus ne le voulait pas.

Mais il y furent bien obligés, ils ne pouvaient rester assis là pour toujours. Sam aurait sans doute des marques à l'endroit où les doigts de Blaine s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Il relâcha un peu son étreinte, et s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour regarder Blaine dans les yeux.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Blaine avait l'air si soulagé et passionné en cet instant, jamais Sam n'avait pensé qu'un jour un tel regard serait pour lui. Il en avait seulement eu un aperçu lorsque Blaine regardait Kurt. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'aujourd'hui ce soit lui qui obtienne cette faveur ?

Sam appuya son front contre celui de Blaine. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais est-ce qu'il le pouvait ? Avec un doigt il caressa la joue de Blaine, essuyant une larme. Blaine abaissa à moitié ses paupières et soupira fortement, ce qui fit sourire Sam. Il réussissait à obtenir des sons spécial-Blaine. Il laissa son doigt courir jusqu'à l'oreille de Blaine et atteignit ses cheveux. Oh non, ils étaient figés comme du plastique.

Mais Blaine se rapprocha encore. Il ouvrit ses yeux, et sa bouche, sa langue apparaissant lors d'une seconde à la limite de ses lèvres. Et cette simple vision donna envie de plus à Sam. Il s'inclina encore vers l'avant, jusqu'à laisser leurs nez se toucher. Sa bouche se trouvait juste en face de celle de Blaine, il pouvait sentir son souffle rapide sur ses lèvres. A son tour il les ouvrit pour lui. Je t'en prie, viens.

Oui Blaine le fit ! Il mit fin à la distance une fois, deux fois, à chaque fois qu'il se reculait Sam le suivait, et à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient Sam ne souhaitait plus que fondre en l'autre garçon. Il sentait les battements de son coeur parvenir jusqu'au bord de ses lèvres comme s'il s'était fait mal, mais c'était divinement bon, et les vibrations que cela envoyait partout dans son corps, c'était plus que bon.

« Oh mon dieu », expira Blaine, en s'écartant légèrement.

Sam ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le goût de Blaine y était toujours.

« Oui, dit Sam, se rendant compte que sa voix était essouflée.

- Sam je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire ».

Blaine relâcha sa chemise mais pas sa main. Il s'écarta, afin de pouvoir regarder Sam.

« Après tous ces mois à en rêver. Embrasser Evan n'approchait même pas ce que j'aurais voulu que ce soit. Enfin, la première fois seulement. La deuxième fois c'était tellement _bien_, peut-être parce que j'avais un peu bu ou alors parce qu'il s'agissait vraiment de toi.

- Je préfère la dernière, sourit Sam. Il serra un peu la main de Blaine. J'ai embrassé Ryder.

- Quoi ? »

Oh non ! Des plis de contrariété apparurent sur le front de Blaine et son regard redevint peiné comme tout à l'heure. Sam raffermit sa prise sur sa main.

- Ne sois pas comme ça ! C'était juste pour me prouver que mes envie de baiser ne te concernaient pas toi directement. Je veux dire, j'étais dans le déni. Mais c'est tout bon parce que c'était pas bien et quand je t'ai embrassé un peu après la différence était _tellement_ énorme !

- Oh, fit Blaine. Eh bien, je ne peux pas être fâché contre toi de toute façon, on n'était pas encore ensemble à ce moment-là.

- Mais on l'est maintenant, sourit Sam.

- Oui ».

Blaine arbora un large sourire, et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une fois encore. Mais cela ne marcha pas aussi bien ce coup-ci parce qu'ils ne faisaient que sourire comme des idiots.

« Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas sortir Ryder de son malheur ? demanda finalement Blaine.

- Je doute qu'on y arrive.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, il aime Jake. Mais ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit.

- _Quoi_ ?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi.

- Oh, le pauvre... Comment se fait-il que tout le monde tourne gay ces derniers jours ? Peut-être que les étoiles sont dans une position gay ».

Sam n'en put plus de rire après ça. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin se reprendre lui et Blaine sortirent de sa chambre, à la recherche des autres garçons.

Ils les trouvèrent dans la cuisine. Enfin, seuls Evan et Ryder y était présents. Le blond tapotait le dos de son ami tout en essayant de lui faire boire un verre d'eau. Ryder était visiblement dévasté et Sam ne voyait qu'une chose ayant pu se produire.

« Tu lui as dit ? »

Les deux garcons levèrent la tête.

« Oui », soupira Ryder.

Evan remua légèrement la tête, mais Sam n'avait pas eu besoin de ça pour comprendre que Jake n'avait pas été des plus enthousiastes une fois l'info reçue. Il était parti après tout.

« Oh, je suis désolé », dit-il.

Blaine s'arrêta au niveau du garçon aux cheveux châtains et laissa une main sur son épaule.

« Ton premier coup de coeur pour un garçon ? »

Ryder acquiesça.

« Pourquoi personne ne veut-il de moi, que ce soit fille ou garçon ?

- Ne dis pas ça ! Evan veut bien de toi ! dit rapidement Sam, qui fut récompensé par un regard furieux de la part de son jumeau.

- Quoi ? Tu veux tout le monde, lui chuchota Sam.

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un, le consola Blaine. Là, bois de l'eau d'accord ? »

Il prit le verre des mains de Evan et celui-ci s'éloigna, s'approchant de Sam.

« Alors ? » murmura-t-il.

Sam sourit et fit tressauter ses sourcils. Qu'y avait-il de plus à ajouter. Evan leva sa main et ils se firent un check silencieux.

« Non, jamais. Le monde est vraiment un endroit trop bizarre, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Regardez-vous, marmonna Ryder à Blaine. Je veux dire, vous êtes « Sam et Blaine ». Si vous vous n'y arrivez pas alors personne ne le pourra.

- Waw, c'est... Est-ce que c'est comme ca que tu voyais les choses dès le début ? demanda Blaine. Les gens disaient ça pour moi et Kurt à une époque mais je ne savais pas que...

- Vous êtes _Blam_, murmura Ryder, avant de finir son verre d'un air résigné.

- Et Blam est tellement dans la course ! » s'exclama Sam, en frappant Ryder sur l'épaule.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers eux.

« Quoi ? Vraiment ?

- Est-ce que ces yeux peuvent mentir ? » dit Sam en désignant son visage.

Ryder se tourna vers Blaine qui souriait joyeusement.

« Yes ! Yes, whaou, enfin les mecs ! »

Ryder sauta et fit une accolade à Sam, pour ensuite enchaîner avec Blaine. Puis il les prit tous les deux dans une accolade géante où il entraîna Evan aussi.

« J'ai toujours le coeur brisé et je suis toujours aussi frustré mais ouais ! Il faut fêter ça !

- On a un fan », chuchota Sam à Blaine, en lui prenant sa main.

De toucher sa peau était réconfortant et vitalisant à la fois, et cela semblait incroyablement juste.

La voix de Evan arriva aux oreilles de Sam :

« Non, Ryder, « fêter » ne veut pas forcément dire « boire ».

- Eh bien, on pourrait _au moins_ boire un verre de champagne, suggéra Sam. Après tout, aujourd'hui est un jour Blam.

- Oui ! Tu vois ! L'un _d'eux _a parlé ! »

Ryder sauta à travers la cuisine tandis que Evan roulait des yeux.

« Vous n'êtes tous qu'une bande d'alcooliques ».

Mais même Evan ne pouvait dire non à du jus d'orange dans une flûte de champagne. Après tout, il s'agissait du plus beau jour de la vie de son frangin.

FIN

* * *

j'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous aura plu, autant que j'ai aimé la traduire. N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions. A bientôt et, n'oubliez pas, LONGUE VIE AU BLAM ! *bruit de clairon, traductrice papillusion se retire en galopant, son étendard Blam flottant au vent*

... euh, c'est le cheval qui galope, pas moi.

Kissou.


End file.
